


Wake Up, Cornelia

by Bronzeflower



Category: Ecce Romani
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Latin, Translation, Translation Available
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: The translation is in the second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The translation is in the second chapter

“Āge, Cornelia! Tū hābēs sūrgere.” Flavia tēmptāvit ēxcitāre mellillae.

“Minimē! Ego nōn surgō velle.” Cornelia inquit.

“Surge, Cornelia.” Flavia declarāvit.

“Quīnque plus libellus!” Cornelia clamāvit. “Et venis hīc et dās mē complēxum!”

“Multa.” Flavia suspiravit et ivit lēctō complēxō mellillae. “Quīnque plus libellus.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Cornelia. You have to get up.” Flavia attempted to wake her girlfriend.

“No! I don’t want to get up!” Cornelia said.

“Get up, Cornelia.” Flavia insisted.

“Five more minutes!” Cornelia shouted. “And come back here and cuddle with me!”

“Fine.” Flavia sighed and went back to the bed to cuddle with her girlfriend. “Five more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you find anything that I could fix, please notify me in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> If you find anything that I can fix in terms of wording or grammar, please tell me, but please be nice about it. I've only taken one year of latin


End file.
